The Crash Course of Luna Cullen
by PissedOffTheVamp
Summary: "Hi. My name is Luna. I was adopted by Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. I am 15." This is the story of Luna Cullen, formerly known as Luna le Fey. She is from Chicago, but her abusive father moves them to Forks. He is arrested and she is placed in an orphanage and is adopted by the Cullens. How will they react to the problems she's carried with her since middl school? Luna-Paul love!


**A/N: Hey muffins, I started a new story! I hope you like it! BTW, there are a few trigger parts (depression, cutting, etc) throughout it, if these bother you, you should probably stop reading right about now... This story is a huge mashup of Twilight, Divergent, a little bit of the Darkest Powers series and OC. Beside that, enjoyyyy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Luna and the other OCs. Oh, and the plot.**

Luna's POV (1 month before present day):

I twirled across the stage, doing a pirouette and an arabesque before landing gracefully on my feet. I was practicing for the recital, which happens in 2 weeks. I am so excited! I just couldn't wait! This year, we are doing the Swan Dance, and I got one of the leads, Irisabeth, the evil witch who turns Maybelle, the lead part (who my friend Bella plays), into a swan. She has to live like that until her handsome Prince Edward saves her. This is funny because the person who plays Prince Edward is Edward Cullen.

"Luna!"

I jump out of my thoughts and stare down at Bella. She is waiting for me. I rush backstage into the locker rooms and change into my regular outfit, putting the costume back on the racks. I head outside and see Bella standing near her big, rusty red truck. I sigh and walk over, my hands buried in my pockets and my hood up.

"Nice colors," She comments on my multicolored leggings. I nodded and said I'd catch her later as Edward walked over. I started walking across the parking lot, my headphones blaring the band Birdy in my ears. I don't hear the loud screech of brakes or the people yelling, "Hey watch out!" I feel the wind whoosh behind me and turn in time to see Tyler's truck slam into me. My last thought was, _Hey! Oh, the tires probably slipped on the ice. Okay._ Then everything went black.

Bella's POV:

I waited patiently as Luna twirled through her dance, calculating each move in her head as she dance. She was truly amazing at it. She finished and stood there for a good five minutes staring out at nothing. I knew she'd zoned out, think about something irrelevant.

"Luna!" I called out loudly. She blinked and looked down at me before realization seemingly flooded through her and she dashed to the locker rooms to change. I smiled and walked out to my truck to wait.

Luna appeared casually five minutes later. We talked for a bit before she said she would catch me later. Edward was walking over here. Luna and Edward don't like each other, but I can't tell why. I just shrugged it off and continued reading my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_. I suddenly heard a screech and turned to watch in horror as Tyler's van skidded, smashed into Luna and sent her flying. She landed on the pavement and just stayed still. Everyone rushed over to make sure she and Tyler were okay. Several phones were whipped out to call the police, an ambulance, her family. I sank to my knees in front of her and checked her pulse. It was beating, hard.

"She has a pulse!" I called out, very relieved. There was a loud whoop and several cheers throughout the crowd. Then an ambulance arrived to take Luna to the hospital.

Luna's POV:

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

 _What was that incessant beeping noise?_ The beeping sped up slightly.

I opened my aquamarine-colored eyes and spotted the heart machine to my left. I also noticed a pale blonde doctor with golden eyes speaking in hushed tones to my dad by the foot of my hospital bed. I coughed and they looked up, seeing me conscious. My dad, Marcus, rushed over to the side of my bed, sitting in a chair placed there.

"Oh, sweetheart! You're awake! Are you feeling okay?" He gasped out in one breath. I peered at his face and saw the glint in his eyes. He was faking this for the doctor.

"Hello, Luna, is it?" I nodded. "Okay. Welcome back. My name is Dr. Cullen. I need to ask you a few questions." I nodded. "On a scale of 1, being the least, and 10 being the most, what is your pain level?" They waited while I assessed the damage. Both of my legs are broken, but nothing worse than that. Great. but either than this, my pain was low. For now.

"About... a 4, I think..." My voice trailed off as I was lost in thought. The doctor snapped his fingers to get my attention. My head whipped up to look into his eyes again. "S-sorry."

"Okay." He checked my vitals and said, "You will need to stay overnight in the hospital so we can monitor you, but you should be able to go home tomorrow afternoon. Alright?" I nodded and he excused himself from the room.

As soon as Dr. Cullen was out of earshot (or so we thought), Marcus said, "Now listen, you little bitch. You are grounded and you cannot go to the concert in December." I gasped, tears forming in my eyes. "I don't care how long you've been planning that concert with your slutty friends. You can't go. Now, do not tell them anything, or you know what will happen." I nodded and he left as the nurse came in to tell him visiting hours were over. The nurse checked my vital again as she introduced herself as Rosalie. She had pretty blonde hair and bright golden eyes, a varying shade of golden.

"Are you related to Dr. Cullen?" I blurted out, then realized how rude that was and said, "S-sorry. Th-that w-was rude. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Luna was it?" I nodded and she continued. "Yes, I am related to Dr. Cullen He's my father. Now, do you need any pain relievers tonight, or can you sleep okay?" I shook my head and she asked one final question, "Who is that man who was talking to you as I came in? Is it safe for you to be around him?"

"He's my dad. As for whether I should be around him... I think I'm okay." She nodded as her gaze latched onto mine. Something flitted through her eyes, but it disappeared before I could see it. "Have a good night's sleep." I nodded and snuggled under the covers, dreaming of being abused at home. The nightmare had me screaming for help in my sleep. A few nurses came running along with Dr. Cullen.

"Luna! Luna, you need to wake up, it's just a dream! Luna!" Rosalie shook me awake and I started crying, muttering apologies over and over again.

Rosalie shushed me and got me to calm down enough that the tears stopped. The other nurses went around the hospital, helping other patients back to sleep.

"I feel so bad. I didn't mean to make anyone worry. I didn't mean to wake the other patients." My voice was just a whisper.

"It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?" Her voice was so sincere that I just couldn't help but spill everything about my so-called Dad. I told of the beatings, of him whipping me with a belt with steel on one end. Of him driving my sister, Sunny to suicide. All the while, Rosalie comforted me and handed me tissues when I needed them After I was done talking, she said, "I'll be right back." Then I whisper yelled, "No! He'll kill me when he finds out I told you!" She came back over and shushed me and hugged me. "It's okay. I'll make sure he never figures it out. Okay?"

I nodded as she left the room and minutes later her, a police officer and Dr. Cullen were in here once again. The police officer asked some questions at first but I just told him everything I knew about my abusive "father." I showed each mark I had and they saw my back too. It was scarred up, but still bleeding slightly. When the police officer asked why I never came to the hospital before, I said, "Because I would need him to be here and he wouldn't get medical attention for that, considering the fact he might get arrested in the process. Plus, I'm used to this." He remarked with, "You shouldn't have to be used to that stuff." After that, I guess the police officer went and arrested him. I don't know.

_1 MONTH LATER (PRESENT DAY)_

Luna's POV:

I sat in my foster room and just cried. I hated it here. I couldn't stand the other people here. There were too many kids in one place. There was never enough food, water or showering time before we all headed off to the classrooms built in this house. I mostly stayed in my room, skipping the classes. At first, the teachers were mad but they got over it and left me alone most of the time. I was super skinny, almost anorexic because of the lack of food. I didn't care. I didn't see it that way. I saw myself as too fat. I still can't fit into my size zero black skinny jeans yet. If I can't wear size zero or double zero, I was fat. I weighed myself almost everyday. I only eat an apple each time it's breakfast, lunch or dinner time. I wear baggy sweatshirts so that way no one would notice my "skinniness." The advisors were too busy with everyone else to notice me. I usually cut my wrists. There was no more room so I started cutting my thighs as well. Still, no one noticed. Not even the least hate-able person here, Willow Sanataria. She was nice to everyone, even me, but we were _not_ friends. I don't care. I just want out of this hellhole.

X-1 Week Later, November 23-X

There are three days until Thanksgiving. There were only 9 kids left. Everyone else was adopted as early Christmas presents. The only people left were Willow Sanataria, Zack Bones and Bianca Bones (they were twins), Twilly McEntire (Total bubblehead if you ask me), and myself. There was also the trio of step-siblings, Derek Souza, Tori Enright and Simon Bae. And their constant companion, Chloe Saunders. Twilly and Willow were sisters, but they hated each other and pretended they weren't. They have different dads, meaning they have different last names by the way. I almost forgot about Mariah, standing in the back of the group with me. She weighed 90 pounds soaking wet and she was my only friend here, although she didn't speak much. We could both tell each other wanted to be adopted though. It was clear in everyone's eyes that day.

"Luna! Come down stairs! There are guests here!" One of the advisors, Maria called. She was my favorite, if I had to choose. Although she doesn't pay much real attention to anyone, she would have to be my favorite.

I rushed downstairs and tripped on the last step, but Willow caught me. I smiled thanks and brushed myself off. I looked up to see the "guests." Immediately my heart stopped beating. _Marcus_.

I took several steps back and Maria asked what was wrong. Marcus' eyes glinted, like a predator watching their prey. "Luna! I found you. Finally. So good to see you again."

I shook my head and stared at everyone's confused glances between me and _him_. "This is my biological father. What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in prison." I directed the last part at him.

"No. I got out. It's so good to see you again. Perhaps you would like to come home?" His voice sounded hopeful, but I knew better. "No." I spat. Derek's eyebrows rose.

"Well, okay. I just figured out where you were and wanted to check up on you." He handed me a slip of paper and said, "Call if you ever want to come home." He walked out and a collective but sad sigh rippled through the small crowd of other orphans. I intended to stomp upstairs and back to my room, but before I could, 2 males and 2 females entered. "Is this the Lyle Home Orphanage?" A familiar voice asked.

My head whipped around and I saw Rosalie. She saw me too and I gasp audibly. No one but the people she came with noticed. te other 3 looked curiously at me. There was a short pixie sized woman with short black hair and designer clothes. Standing next to her was a male, with strawberry blonde hair. He was at least a half foot taller than her, but I could tell they were in love. The other male was grasping Rosalie's hand softly. He took my breath away. He was tall, with very broad shoulders and a spark of mischief in his eyes. They all had the same golden eye color, in varying shades of beautiful gold.

In the time that it took for me to process this, Maria had introduced each of the kids to the four of them. They all nodded accordingly and Rose and the pixie girl decided to pick out two of us to adopt, one per couple.

In a high soprano voice, the pixie woman said, "I will pick... Mariah!" The crowd parted to let her pass through to stand next to the pixie. They made introductions while Rosalie walked through the parted crowd, came over and hugged me. She pulled back and said, "Long time, no see, survivor." I smiled as she said, " I want her."

Maria nodded and Rosalie and the pixie girl filled out adoption forms. I waved goodbye to everyone, even shed some tears as Chloe said, "We'll miss you" and hugged me.

I stepped outside into the cool air and then yelled, "Finally!" Mariah and I held each other's hand and yelled into the air (once we were out of earshot of the house), "We're free! Whoo!" and laughed. The adults gave us curious glances but smiled soon graced their faces. We made introductions in the silver van they had and I soon learned that pixie woman is actually named Alice Cullen. There was also Jasper Hale, her husband, and Rosalie's husband, Emmett Cullen.

In the car ride, Mariah fell asleep leaning on Jasper. Alice smiled and snuggled into his other side. Alice, Jasper and Mariah were in the middle seat. Rosalie was in the passenger seat and Emmett was driving. I sat near the window in the back, leaning against it. I soon fell asleep as the radio played Dollhouse by Nightcore, softly.

_PAGE BREAK, OOPS_

"Luna, dear. Luna, time to wake up. We're home now." Those words sent my eyes flying open and Rosalie chuckled I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my backpack from the back seat as the four adults led us to the house. I just stared at the outside. It was two stories, made of bright white... something and it had pitch black shingles. As we entered, I couldn't help but stare. Mariah too. There was a large staircase to the left, and a hallway leading elsewhere in the house. There were no windows on the first floor, just a long wooden railing, with thick tree branches poised very conveniently near them, like someone could just leap off the railing to the branches. The railing continued all the way into the other rooms. I peered up over the riling and noticed upstairs did the same thing. We entered the kitchen to see 2 more people. There was Dr. Cullen and what I assumed was his wife. She has rose colored hair and sparkling yellow eyes. That seemed to be a thing around here.

"Hello again, Luna. You look well healed. And you are?" He directed the question at Mariah.

"M-mariah. It's nice to meet you." Her voice was just a whisper.

"There is no need to be afraid, dear. We don't hurt humans. That would go against everything we stand for. My name is Esme Cullen, by the way." She hugged us happily. She was quite cold. I asked the question on both me and Mariah's head, "What do you mean, you don't hurt humans...?" I thought about this for a moment. They seemed to be waiting to see if we could figure it out. My eyes caught sight of the barely visible points in their canines.

Suddenly everything clicked. "Vampires. Vegetarian ones." Mariah's eyes widened as Esme nodded. I smiled slightly. "Cool."

After that woe off, they answered our eager questions happily. More vampires came downstairs and introductions were made. There was just Edward and Bella to introduce actually. Bella looked familiar, but I couldn't remember why. So did Edward...

She came down the stairs. We said hi and she went into the kitchen, Edward following close behind.

Soon after that, Mariah and I were showed where our rooms are. We put away what little belongings we had and were led to the kitchen where Esme asked what we wanted to for dinner.

"Just an apple for me, thanks." We said in unison and then look at each other and started giggling. The adults smiled and Emmett chuckled, softly, until they realized what we'd actually said. Then they looked at us with concern.

"Really? An apple doesn't constitute as dinner..." Her voice trailed off slowly, her eyes narrowing. "Is that all they fed you there?"

I shook my head and said, "If I eat anymore than that, it will make me throw up." She nodded and handed us each a shiny green apple from the fridge. I bit into it and my mouth turned sour. I finished it soon after and quietly went upstairs to my room. It was getting darker out. I pulled the dark blue lacy curtains shut and snuggled under my covers. The clock said it was 6:37 at night. I soon fell asleep, dreaming of apples, scales and Marcus beating me. This caused a nightmare, making me shriek in fear. "No! Why! Don't!"

Bella's POV:

Being a vampire is awesome. It has a million things that are better. I can see better, hear better, I can even smell better. I can't eat human food, or have any children or go to the bathroom, but I didn't care.

I came down the stairs this morning, smelling new arrivals and the first thing I saw was Luna. Why did she look so familiar? She wore a really baggy sweatshirt that hung to her mid-thighs and colorful yoga pants. She was also wearing golden sandals. _Maybe I knew here before I got a bad case of amnesia after James attacked_ , I thought. I don't know. We said hello and I headed into the kitchen, Edward following like a lost puppy. "Hey, Esme. I have a question. Who is that girl, Luna? Do you know why she would look so familiar?" Esme said she didn't and I went back upstairs with Edward.

Later that night, as I read my new copy of Wuthering Heights, Edward and I heard a scream, then someone calling, "No! Why! Don't!"

I bolted into Luna's room and saw Rosalie shaking her awake. I then realized what had happened. Luna just had a nightmare. Edward and I headed back into our room while Rose confronted her daughter.

Luna's POV:

I cried and clung to Rosalie, my mom. She was sitting next to me on my bed. I faintly heard Mariah snoring. As soon as I stopped crying, Rosalie– no, Mom– said, "He will never get you here, okay?" I nodded and she kissed the crescent scar in the middle of my forehead. I was born with it, that was my namesake, Luna. Soon Mom and Dad left and I fell back to sleep. This time, my sleep was dreamless.

In the morning, I woke up and went to the bathroom, to weigh myself and take a shower. I stripped of my clothes, did my business and then zeroed the scale. I carefully stepped on and read the numbers. 99.8. I'd gained 9.8 pounds. I silently cried as I took a shower. After my shower, I went downstairs, barefoot. I forgot to put on my sweatshirt, but only noticed this after I made it all the way down. I had started wearing tight tank tops, so if the others saw, all they would see are my ribs poking out sharply, threatening to break the skin. My collarbone jutted out sharply as well. I sighed as Bella came down the stairs and just stared before flitting off. I bolted up the stairs and ran to my room, flopping on my bed. A minute later, there was a small _tap tap tap_ on my door. "Who is it?" My voice broke in the middle and tears spilled down my face as my mom entered, gathering me into a hug.

"Sweetie, Bella told me what she saw. Why are you so skinny?" Her voice was so sincere...

I wiped away my tears and stopped crying. "I don't think I'm skinny..." My voice trailed off and she stared at me, shocked. "I weigh 99.8 pounds. That's a lot."

"No, hon, no, it really isn't. Listen, I want you to at least try to gain some weight okay. What you are doing is not healthy." I just nodded. This was the first lie I ever told my adopted parents.

The next time I looked into the mirror, I saw the same exact thing as every other time. My eyes had dark purple circles under and around them. My collarbone jutted out very sharply, looking like small bowls. My ribs showed all the way, nearly. I could wrap my fingers around the bottom ones, easily. I turned to the side and saw that there was barely a few inches thickness of my waist. I started to cry and sat softly on the bathroom floor, wishing I were at least a little bit normal, knowing that I wasn't.

Eventually, I stopped crying and went back to my room. As I was hanging my small collection of dresses in the closet, I found an old dusty book. It was about pianos and how to play them. It even had a few songs written in it. I spent the next half hour reading this, then went downstairs to try what I'd learned. "Hey, Esme?" She nodded for me to continue. "Do you have a piano?" She nodded and showed me where it was, in the living room. I started tapping cautiously on it, getting a feel for it and then the songs rushed into my head and my fingers sped across the keys beautifully, to their own accord. I was playing Für Elise. Edward and Bella entered and sat on the couch. Soon my music had gathered everyone to the various couches and chairs. I continued playing harder, building up the crescendo before ending the song on a soft high note.

As soon as I stopped and turned, everyone clapped. I blushed and looked down. Edward asked, "How do you know how to play piano?" I told them about the book I found and how I read the entire thing. "That's great, hon. You play like you've known how for centuries." I thanked Mom and went upstairs to take a nap.

In my bedroom, I looked out the open window and saw a flash of red. "Mom!" Immediately, Mom bounded up the stairs. "What's wrong, hon?"

"Who is that red-headed girl you, Dad and Carlisle were talking about?" I asked. She gave me a weird look and said, "Victoria?" I nodded and said, "I just saw her flying through the trees out my window." She nodded and ran downstairs faster than you could say 'tornado.'

I shrugged and closed the window, locking it. I drew the curtains and turned out the light, snuggling under my covers. I dreamt about being turned into a vampire.

 **A/N: Hey, muffins! I hope you liked the first chapter! Review if you want me to continue this, thanks!**

 **X-PissedOffTheVamp-X**


End file.
